Generic Defense Game
"8 games in one!" —— PsychoGoldfish is a top-down shooter with 8 customizable Mini-games packed into a single Flash game, only one of which is used for badges. It was developed by Josh "PsychoGoldfish" Tuttle, an Admin at NewGrounds. It was sponsored by Kongregate. __TOC__ Controls Mouse to aim and fire. Character movement, when available, is done with the WASD keys. P pauses the game. E reloads your current weapon, and Q switches weapons - both actions can be done on the mouse wheel. Moving it upwards reloads the weapon and downwards changes it. Gameplay The game plays as any other generic shooter game, however, there is a twist. You can change between being a Human player or a Turret. You can change the enemies you're facing, your weapons and secondary weapons, and your defense objective, such as a flag or simply survive. The map is also customizable. However, there already 8 preset options combinations, which are the 8 Mini-games of this game. They are all very much alike, with mostly aesthetics/thematic differences between one another. This game has a very basic upgrade system. You get points for each kill, and after each Day you enter a shop and you use your points as currency. You can upgrade your weaponry, add turret drones (Turret Mode only), and buy Health packs. Each monster type comes in many colors. However, they don't only suffer palette swaps, as they get bigger, stronger, more resistant and faster. The game has three difficulty settings: Easy, Normal, and Hard. On Defensive modes, the game ends when either the player dies or the defended objected gets destroyed. On Survival, it only applies to the player. Shop Shooter Mode *'Pellet Gun': A joke gun. Costs 10 Points, only holds a single shot (instead of the 7 held by the Pistol), takes 0.7s to reload and deals merely 0.5dmg per shot (instead of the 3 dealt by the Pistol). *'Shotgun': Deals 8 damage per each of the 8 round bullets. Takes 1.2s to reload and costs 1000 Points. *'UZI': Deals 30dmg/sec and holds 22 rounds. Reloads in 1 second and costs 2000 Points - a far better weapon than the Shotgun. *'Assault Rifle': Deals 45dmg/sec, holds 16 rounds. Reloads in 0.7 sec and costs 4000 Points. *'Minigun': It's THE weapon. Deals 75dmg/sec, and holds 200 rounds. Reloads in a full second, and costs 10000 Points. *'Knives': Costs 200 Points, they only hold one shot before needing to reload, and take a full second to do so. Because of that, they are thought of as a generally bad weapon to use, however, they deal one extra point of damage per shot than the initial Pistol. *'Grenades': 20 damage per blast, can be shot 3 times before reloading, process which takes 1.7 seconds. Costs 2000 Points. *'Pipe Bombs': 30 damage per blast, can be shot twice before reloading, which takes exactly 1 second. Costs 2000 Points. Turret Mode *'Machine Gun': The first turret upgrade. It costs 800 Points and has an ammo clip of 20 bullets. Each individual shot is just as powerful as any shot from the Basic Cannon, the first weapon, but it shoots many more rounds per second. It has a 3x longer reloading time, than the Basic Cannon. (0.3s to 1s) *'Twin Cannon': Despite what the name would imply, they don't shoot two bullets per shot, what happens is that each of their shots is twice as powerful as previously seen shots. (4dmg to 8dmg) It is considered a far worse weapon than the Machine Gun. All other characteristics are the same as that of the Basic Cannon. *'Dual Machine Gun': It deals 3,5x as much damage per second as the Machine Gun (21.4 to 75) and holds twice as many bullets per hound, albeit having a slightly longer reloading time(1.5s). *'Chain Gun': Deals 100 damage per second, holds 200 bullets per clip and has a reloading time of 0,7s. Completely overwhelms any other weapon previously available - costs 5000 Points. *'Artillery Gun': Exactly like the Basic Cannon, however it deals 30 damage per shot, instead of 4. Costs 5000 Points. *'Laser Gun': Deals 400 damage per second, holds 20 rounds and has a reload time of 0.8s. The best weapon in the game, and it shoots giant laser beams. *'Defensive Drones': They are computer-controlled turrets, they come in three kinds: Equipped with a Basic Cannon, or a Machine Gun, or a Chain Gun. They cost 1000, 3000, and 6000 Points respectively. They have a Health bar and are destructible. Baddies [UNDER CONSTRUCTION] *'Football Zombies': The common types are very slow. The first kind is red and has 2,5 HP, the second is blue and slightly bigger - it has around 12 HP. The third version is beige and bigger, with 19,5 HP. A special type comes after it: A running baddie, that jumps atop the target and deal large quantities of damage. Even bigger ones are purple, with unknown amounts of HP. *'Nazi Bowlers': *'Pac-Ghosts': *'Killbots': When they are killed, they explode and damage nearby living creatures. *'Demonic Ants': *'Shadow Ninjas': Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/PsychoGoldfish/generic-defense-game |descrip = Score 100,000 points in Ultimate Survival }} Trivia *It is advised that the player do not change the settings when aiming for the Hard badge. *Score formula: (Days Survived*5000)+(Current Points)+(5000*Difficulty). However, is you change any options, only your current point total is counted, without any bonus for days survived nor difficulty. Easy = 0, Normal = 1, Hard = 2. *There is a glitch in which, if you turn the music off at the Main Menu, it won't play again when turned on. However, pressing "Play!" fixes the problem. *The Mini-game Zombie Blitz references to the former American Football player and Super-Bowl head coach winner John Madden. *The Mini-game Techno Terror references to the Terminator series character John Connor. *The soundtrack of this game were composed by aunit6666, Bad Man Incorporated, Chrizzl, MaestroRage, MaestroSegments, Metalized, and Unknown Presence. Category:Games Category:Games with badges